


Promises

by Kurama no Miko2003 (SilverKitsune)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/Kurama%20no%20Miko2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post game.  Rita drops by Zaphias for a visit, as promised.  Shoujo-ai, Estelle x Rita</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic I had written several years ago for a (male) friend of mine because he's had to put up with my yaoi fangirl rantings and ravings over the years (and now again as I'm horribly drowning in SoreMiku). Cross posting it here from fanfiction.net to share.

She landed in the courtyard, like she always did for all of her other visits to the palace. The palace guards, she noted, had long since grown used to this habit of hers, and barely reacted to her unconventional entrance at all. As she walked toward the doors, trying to get the ringing out of her ears – that engine was still too loud – she was greeted by the sight of one pink-haired princess looking like she had just won the lottery.

"Rita!" she exclaimed, rushing over for a hug, "How have you been? It's been weeks since I last saw you! How's the flying machine? How long are you staying for?" The questions tumbled out in a surprisingly fast, yet clear, fashion, and not for the first time, Rita realized how Yuri must have felt during their reunion inside Ghasfarost.

"The machine works," Rita gestured to the machine now resting haphazardly in the courtyard, "but the engine's too loud. Need to find a way to make it quieter before I conduct a real demonstration. I was hoping to see if there's anything in the royal archives this afternoon for a few of my other research projects I've been working on, and head back in the morning." She looked up, caught the slightly crestfallen look on Estelle's face even as she tried to hide it, and added, "I-I could stay a little longer if you'd like, if you wanted to talk or something. As long as it doesn't interfere with your royal duties."

The smile that graced her face told Rita that yes, the princess would very much like that. "That would be wonderful!" she exclaimed, and was about to say more when she caught one of her advisers in the hall.

"Lady Estellise, the governor of Capua Nor is here for his appointment," he said with a bow.

Estelle sent Rita a regretful look, as though she would rather stay and talk longer, but Rita cut her off. "Go on Estelle, I know my way to the archives. Besides, you had been saying this was something you wanted to make sure was done right." If the adviser was surprised at Rita's informal tone with the princess, he did not show it. Rita lingered in the doorway, watching Estelle's retreating back for a few moments before walking off in the opposite direction.

The late evening found Rita at a desk, surrounded by books piled high as she made notes into a notebook. Occasionally, she'd lean back and reread all the notes she had taken, mutter something to herself, before diving back into one of the piles to check into some detail she had missed the first time through. Estelle, now in something less formal than her court wear, smiled softly to herself over the novel she was reading; Rita had not even noticed when the princess had entered the archives and took a seat on one of the nearby chairs in what would have been line of sight, had the genius mage not been half-buried in the books surrounding her.

At last, Rita sat back, stretched, and only then did she realize that she was not alone in the room. "Estelle? When did you get here?"

"Oh, at some point around sun down."

It was only then that Rita looked outside a window, and realized that not only had the sun gone down, the moon had risen as well. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you to finish so we could eat together." Rita fought the blush that was working its way her cheeks, and was glad, not for the first time, that the rest of the archives were rather dimly lit. "The kitchens should still be open at this hour; I'm sure even if the cooks aren't awake, we can make a little something from the pantry."

As they walked down the mostly quiet corridors (there was the occasional clank of armor as the night guard saluted as Estelle walked by), they talked aimlessly of old times, of adventures undertaken and achievements accomplished.

"Oh, and then there was the time we had Karol dress up as a little girl to distract the guard in Heliord," Estelle said as they entered the dining hall. As expected, the kitchen staff had already turned in, leaving the two girls on their own to find food.

Rita broke out into a fit of laughter. She had not been there for it, true, but she had seen the ridiculous costume they had put the kid in before they returned it to the shop. The shop keep had told them they could keep it, and despite all of Karol's protests, they kept it anyway. "I know, I know! I would have loved to have heard what Yuri said to get Karol to do it!" She laughed some more as they entered into the pantry. "What will you have tonight, Estelle? I was thinking of some croquettes followed by a fruit parfait."

"Add some udon noodles for me?" Estelle called as she walked over to the fruit racks for parfait ingredients. Rita smiled as she grabbed the onions and potatoes; she had to wonder what the chefs thought of the princess eating something that was so . . . so very commoner.

As always, Rita cherished the time they spent in the kitchens, cooking almost like they had when they were out saving the world. Almost, because they were cooking in a proper kitchen, instead of the open flame as they camped on their journey. Sometimes, she wondered if Estelle did not disturb her during her research if only so they could have time to spend together, away from their duties, as just a pair of girls, and not princess and genius scientist. Dinner itself was a lively affair, and had someone walked in on them, they would not have believed for a moment that it was Her Royal Highness Princess Estellise Sidos Heurassein and Rita Mordio the genius mage that were chatting animatedly over the latest bit of trouble Yuri Lowell, eternal rascal of the Lower Quarter, had gotten himself into. No, they would have believed that it was just a pair of palace maids raiding the kitchens for a late night snack, laughing and sharing the latest bits of castle gossip.

"Mmm, this is the best!" Rita exclaimed, as she took the first bite out of their shared fruit parfait. "Nothing like something sweet after spending all day buried in books!"

Estelle laughed, as Rita had somehow successfully managed to get a spot of whipped cream on her nose in her enjoyment. Seeing Rita's puzzled response, she added, "You got some on your nose!"

Going a little cross-eyed, Rita saw that, yes, she did indeed have a spot of whipped cream on her nose. Wiping it off with a finger, she licked it clean, and for a moment, she thought she saw a glimpse of something else in Estelle's eyes. The silence suddenly felt awkward after their shared laughter, and Rita turned away first, parfait forgotten on the counter, as she fought the blush that she was sure was working its way up her cheeks – she silently cursed herself for her tendency to do so in Estelle's presence. "Is-is something wrong, Estelle?"

"Not exactly. I was just thinking how happy I am you came by to visit." And not for the first time, Rita realized how lonely Estelle must have been, prior to leaving the castle with Yuri that first time.

"I-I promised you I would, remember?" Rita was positive that her face must have resembled a tomato at this point, and quickly looked away. That was, until two slim fingers nudged the side of her face, gently turning her gaze back to her friend.

"I do, and I am glad you did." There was a change in the atmosphere of the room, something that made Rita feel uncomfortable, and the searching gaze Estelle sent Rita told the younger girl that the older seemed to be considering something. What that "something" ended up being was really little more than a brush on the lips, barely a kiss, but it was enough for Rita's mind to grind to a total halt. Did Estelle just - "I'm sorry," came the stammered apology, "I-I'm not sure what – I really shouldn't have-"

"Estelle, no, really, it's-" Rita attempted to cut in with a response, but Estelle was too busy apologizing herself, and their responses simply became a mixed jumble of apologies and embarrassment. Raising her voice some more, Rita simply tried again. "Estelle, it's alright."

Estelle must have heard, because she suddenly stopped, and looked at the mage. "Rita?"

"You could have just told me, you know?" Rita fought to keep her voice steady. Sharing feelings had never been much of a strong point for her. But

"But I-"

"Guess I'll just have to visit more often, now, won't I?" and upon seeing the smile that lit up Estelle's face, she added, "Or, or maybe I'll apply for that new lead mana research position that Ioder just opened up."

A surprised glance came her way. Estelle knew Rita did not particularly care to work as demanded by the empire. "You would do that, for me?"

"Didn't I once say it wouldn't do for the princess to run off away from the castle? Besides, I'd been doing some research on mana on my own anyway. May as well see what the other mages have come up with." Had it been someone else, they would have mistaken the excuses for something else, but Rita was certain that Estelle could tell this was just her way of saying that her feelings were fully reciprocated. Turning back to the mostly-forgotten parfait, "Come on, let's finish this before it warms up even more."

The bright smile that graced Estelle's face for the rest of the night told Rita that she had made the right decision, and the kiss – a full, proper one this time – they shared before going their separate ways that night told her that, yes, come morning, she was going to have to make an impromptu visit to Ioder about that research position. She was going to need a lot more excuses to visit the capitol.


End file.
